


meathook

by orphan_account



Series: Till's Bitch [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: —So was I and as a good owner I made some extensive research on it and…to be honest, putting my whole hand inside you, sounds appealing.—Till said.or, its self explanatory
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Christoph Schneider
Series: Till's Bitch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	meathook

Everything was silent. And that could only mean two things in the Rammstein house.

Today was not entirely bad, mostly because Christoph enjoyed his time alone doing his own thing. Everyone was out for the day and he finally had the chance of playing and practicing on the drum-set in his room without any of the other five knocking his door or knocking on the walls for him to stop. He was wearing a pair of white shorts only, he put his headphones on and AC/DC’s “Giving the Dog a Bone” started playing, not even halfway into the song, he heard very loud knocking from the large window behind him, maybe someone forgot something and noticed the noise the drum-set was making. He stood up and opened the window, at first sight not noticing Till staring at him. 

Christoph’s face lit up with a smile, Till got closer to the window maintaining the eye contact and also biting his down lip.

—You almost broke the window.— Christoph said. 

—I thought of knocking the door but you wouldn’t listen with all that noise.— Till replied making a pause.

—May I ask why are you here? I thought everyone was having fun in the wild with whatever thing you were on.

—I forgot my keys…— He reached Christoph’s face with one of his hands and gave him a kiss. — maybe I missed you a little…

Till wasn’t very fond of this type of _gestures_ , not because he didn’t like it, but because he tried to keep whatever thing was going between them, only on a sexual manner and Christoph didn’t complain about it at all.

Things between them started a few months back when on one after-party, everyone got too drunk, specially him; by the end of the night, he was on his knees giving sloppy head to his bandmate and they didn’t talk about it for weeks, Christoph on one hand being anxious about even mentioning it and Till trying to keep their professional relationship as it was before that incident.

At first sight he used to think Till didn’t like him, mostly because he took the place of drummer, forcing Till to be the singer with the anxiety and the little to no experience he knew he had on it; things were pretty though in the beginning, they barely even spoke to each other. 

A few shows and more interaction later it went smoothly, until that party; not too long after it, Till offered Christoph to keep doing it, but keeping it low profile although they knew Zven and Paul were onto something and didn’t hide it, like that one time they were recording some parts for Herzeleid and there was some mysterious moaning in the audio and they had to re-record it twice.

—You normally don’t do _this_ type of stuff…—Christoph said, with a bit of a confused tone in his voice; then he remembered that back when they were on tour at least two weeks earlier, he might or might not asked Till to fist him while on a drunk state, but he let the thought fade away.

—I need to talk to you about something, why don’t you open the door? —Till said, mischievously.

Christoph nodded and made his way to the door, and immediately noticed that over Till’s bed, was a worrying quantity of lube and something else inside a bag. The realization was right there, he asked Till what he thought, and it was probably about to happen.

He left the thought aside once again, knowing that maybe, just maybe, Till looked into it and enjoyed it enough to try it.

Christoph opened the door and Till pushed him against the wall, kissing him and biting his delicate pink lips. His left hand slid inside his pants, he whimpered, but before this could go any further the phone ringed. 

The younger one picked up, a familiar voice was on the other side. Paul. He was about to say hi until he interrupted. 

—Is Till there? — He said; Till on the other hand was behind Christoph, kissing his neck and caressing his thighs inside his shorts.

—No, I thought he was with all of you. —Christoph figured out they were on the beach due to the noise of the sea and Zven’s laugh in the background. He also felt Till’s bulge resting in the middle of his ass, but he then noticed his dick was already out of those white shorts with Till’s hand wrapped around it. 

—Well if you see him…—Till licked his neck and gave a little love bite to it, Christoph almost moaned in the phone but Till’s hand shut his mouth. — tell him Zven is looking for him.

—I’ll tell him. —he said softly. 

Paul said something inaudible to Richard, and the phone was silent again.

Christoph’s shorts were now being held by his knees. He was bending over the arm of the couch next to where the phone was, Till was making his way near Christoph’s asshole with his tongue. But stopped before reaching it. 

—I’m taking a cold shower, wait for me in my room. _We have something to talk about._ —Till said, giving him a spank. Christoph already knew what he meant, so he just walked into the room and shut the door. 

He was naked once inside, he then proceeded to leave his white shorts folded in the night table, got one of his numerous collars out of the first drawer and checked out whatever was on that mysterious bag beside the lube bottles.

He got its contents out and checked them carefully. In one sealed bag, _long latex gloves;_ on other one, a pair of standard latex gloves; and finally a porn film with big red letters in the front saying _“That’s the Right Hole!”_. 

_I hope we’re not watching this._ He said to himself. He got on his knees in front of the door and put the collar around his neck, _Till’s Bitch._

Till opened the door and dropped the towel to the ground, with a gesture of his finger, Christoph picked it up and went back to his position on his knees in front of his owner. Till caressed his hair and then sat down on a couch in the room. 

He was not allowed to talk just yet. Till once again made a gesture and Christoph started speaking.

—What’s this you want to talk about? —he said ignoring the way Till was looking at him and also ignoring his dick was leaking.

—If I remember correctly, a few nights ago…you asked me to do _something…_ —Till said. Christoph interrupted.

—I was drunk…—he was still using the tone of “not knowing what Till meant”.

—So was I and as a good owner I made some extensive research on it and…to be honest, putting my whole hand inside you, sounds appealing. —Christoph’s dick hardened listening to those words coming out from Till’s lips. 

It had been a while since they tried something new, last time was watersports which was a bit of a messy experience they’d leave aside until they were sober enough to actually do the thing instead of pointing at the wrong places; the time before that one, was bondage suspension and so on; which at some extent was fully new for Christoph, never in a million years he would’ve thought on trying them out, some of them turned out to be the things he enjoyed the most and didn’t knew.

On the other hand, he never thought he’d be involved with _another man_. But there was something about Till…maybe the whole tension between them became another kind of tension when they didn’t notice. Till seemed to have more experience on it, but he was never pushy or too curious to know the enigma behind his sexual orientation; about himself, Till was the first man he got involved with, he even had a girlfriend before the tour…even more noticeable was the fact Till wasn’t around women anymore. 

—Please tell me we’re not watching that movie. —Christoph said. Till laughed.

—I already did and I don’t want to do it again. —Both laughed. Till’s facial expression changed. Christoph looked down. —What’s your safeword?

— _Rot._

—Good. But before we get to it, I must ask you this. —Till held Christoph’s chin, with their eyes meeting and the younger one's pleading.—Do you really want this, _that_ badly?

He nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while! but I am still working on this, more to come plus a bit of Elliott Alderson/Tyrell Wellick soon. 
> 
> Happy holidays!! hope you are safe and have a lovely time!!


End file.
